


Wet Painters

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Babies, Body Horror, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Macuil assigns Cailaca and Maricela to paint his living room walls, the two mistakenly got paint on Macuil's photo. The two must do whatever it takes to remove the paint before Macuil finds out.





	Wet Painters

Narrator: A slow day at the apartment.

 

Cailaca: Hey, Mali, check this out. [holds up a skull in each hand] Four ordinary skulls, but when expertly tossed with the skill of a champ, they become... [throws them on the floor and Maricela slides the patties across the room]

 

Maricela: Yay! [slams into the wall by Macuil’s room. Macuil’s window breaks off the wall]

 

Macuil: Huh? [puts down his writing]

 

Cailaca: Heave-ho! [slams into the wall and the place shakes]

 

Macuil: What the heck is going on out here?! Why do you let a baby do dangerous things! [walks up to Cailaca] And that's just loco!

 

Cailaca: But we were performing a ritual to attract humans. And the only way the ritual can work is for us to get hurt. Real bad.

 

Macuil: Who told you that?

 

Mali: Uhh… [nervously holds up her book over her face]

 

Macuil: Listen, instead of killing yourselves, I've got something real important for you to do for me. [scene cuts to the three of them standing in front of Macuil’s house] Now, are you men ready for your Super...?

 

Maricela and Cailaca: Super?

 

Macuil: Special...?

 

Both: Special?

 

Macuil: [whispers] Secret...?

 

Both: [whisper] Secret?

 

Macuil: Assignment?

 

Both: [screaming] Assignment?!? [Maricela and Cailaca get worried]

 

Macuil: The two of you are to paint the inside of my house! [opens his front door]

 

Both: Yeah! [jumps out with excitement]

 

Macuil: But, let me give you two a warning. This here paint is absolutely permanent. [while showing paint cans, shoves cans toward Maricela and Cailaca] It will never come off. So if I see even one drop on anything but wall, I'll have your heads cut off... [holds up two empty plaques, each with their names on it] …AND MOUNTED OVER MY FIREPLACE! So, have fun with the job. [shuts the door with them inside his house]

 

Cailaca: Maricela?

 

Maricela: Yeah? [They see Macuil’s wall]

Cailaca: [whimpering as the moving eyes on the paintings seem to follow her.] Well, I guess we should open these cans of permanent paint now.

 

Maricela: No!

 

Cailaca: And if we get it on anything, Macuil will cut our heads off.

Maricela: [Cailaca takes a screwdriver and tries opening the lid] Uh-oh? [biting her nails while sweating]

Cailaca: Maricela, the lid's already off.

Maricela: My turn [takes out a battle ax and hits the paint can with it. Cailaca grabs the can]

Cailaca: Maybe we gotta think of something.

Later....

[Cailaca dips the brush into the can and then faces the wall] 

Cailaca: All right, Snails, gotta get started painting this wall. With the permanent paint that we're not allowed to get on anything but the wall. Well, here we go.

One hour later…

Cailaca: [still standing in the same spot. nervously] Just a few more seconds of mental preparation and I'll be painting this wall.

Two hours later…

Cailaca: [still standing in the same spot and sweating] I'm getting to the painting.

Three hours later...

Maricela: [Carrying the Three Hours Later time card] [blows a raspberry]

Cailaca: No problem. Here I go. [makes a line of paint going down the wall. The paint starts going down but Cailaca blows it one direction then another then another until she gets a blow dryer and blows the paint off the wall. blows the steam off the hairdryer like a gun] Yeah! Huh? [notices the big paint bubble] Dio Mio! What could be worse than a giant paint bubble!?

 

Maricela: [takes a wand, dips it in the paint then blows a big bubble] Two giant paint bubbles!

 

Cailaca: Noooooo! [two giant paint bubbles merge into one] Maricela?

 

Maricela: Yeah?

 

Cailaca: I don't think this bubble can get much bigger!

 

Maricela: [magically finds a bicycle pump out of nowhere and puts it into the bubble] 

 

Cailaca: [yelling] Marici, no! [blows the bubble bigger until it pops. The paint splatters all over the wall, covering up all the old brown spots. Cailaca moves out of the way for the last bit of paint to splash on the wall] We did it! We painted the whole house and without getting a drop of paint on anything but the-- [notices Macuil's picture][shocked] Flapping' Chalupa! What's that?! [his picture on the wall has a dot of paint on it upon closer inspection. Cailaca's eyes crack, break and drip on the floor. She then falls over] We're dead, Marici! Do you know what that is?

Maricela: Yay!

Cailaca: No Marici, It's Macuil’s first picture! And we got paint on it!

Maricela: Uh-oh

Cailaca: Ok, this isn't a problem. Maybe I can just wipe it off. [tries to wipe the paint off with her headband but makes the paint even more noticeable] There! I think I got it. [notices the paint more. Screaming. Wipes it more but it gets worse. more screaming]

Maricela: Uh-oh? Laci.

Cailaca: This is not good, Maricela! This is not good! Macuil is gonna be home soon, and when he sees what we did to his first picture… [scene cuts to Maricela and Cailaca's heads on the wall while Macuil is enjoying some tea by the fire]

Both: [Holding their heads. both shriek]

Maricela: [Babbles]

Cailaca: But Macuil said…

Maricela: [Babbles]

Later.......

Cailaca: Ok, ok, we still have time! [looks in a mirror] Don't panic Cailaca, panic is the enemy. You are strong. Through your strength, you shall overcome! [Macuil is approaching the door, offscreen]

 

Cailacas's reflection: You're on your own pal. [walks away]

 

Cailaca: [screams] Hurry Marici, put Macuil's picture back on the wall! I got an idea! [Macuil enters his dark house where all the lights are off]

 

Macuil: What the…?

 

Cailaca: [stammering] We're all done, sir. Everything looks great.

[lights turn on; they are grinning suspiciously]


End file.
